


【寡红】邂逅（下）

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	【寡红】邂逅（下）

“这…这些是我吗？”

看到Wanda突然涨红的脸，Natasha连忙丢下手里的披萨，冲到她面前“我可以解释的…”

她有些慌乱地伸出手想要盖住那些照片，可是话到嘴边却又不知道该如何说起，正当她纠结的时候，Wanda轻笑一声双手捧住她的脸，却也一副欲言又止的模样。

眼神交汇，一团暧昧的气息氤氲在二人的四周，Natasha的双手也不知不觉地抚上了Wanda的腰，那人轻吟一声，樱色的舌尖在微张的粉唇中若隐若现。

空气逐渐变得焦灼，Natasha只觉得一股燥热从小腹扩散开来，烧得她的双手也愈发无力，逐渐垂到Wanda的下摆，微凉的指尖挑开那薄薄的布料，沿着她内裤的边缘再次撩拨起来。

贴合在脸颊两侧的双手颤抖起来，Natasha甚至能感觉到对方的手心冒出了一股薄汗。

“我…”

Natasha艰难地吐出一个字，脑袋却突然被那人拉了过去，Wanda早已闭上了眼，冰凉的唇瓣在她的下唇留下一个青涩的吻。

放在Wanda腰际的双手延着她精致的线条滑了上去，拇指由下至上地托起她胸前的饱满，带着薄茧的指腹擦过胸顶的柔软，接着向下轻轻按揉着。

突然加深的吻让Wanda有些措手不及，她感觉自己被抱了起来，失去平衡的感觉让她下意识将双手搭在了对方的肩头，她觉得自己被抱进一个温暖的怀抱，属于Natasha的气息瞬间包裹了她。

一吻结束，Wanda睁开眼便看到一道银丝在二人的唇间拉长，接着断掉。她羞赧地低下头，却发现自己正面对面地坐在对方的怀里，双腿还紧紧夹在她的腰上。

Natasha抬头望着她，暗绿色的眸子仿佛带着一团火，只见她轻轻拉起Wanda衣服的下摆，接着询问似地看向她。

Wanda红着脸点了点头，放在她肩头的手拉过自己的衣服，将下摆轻轻叼在口中。把衣服整个脱掉的话有些太过羞耻，但她显然没有意识到自己现在的行为看上去有多么性感。

颤抖的乳尖被突然含住，Wanda闷哼一声挺直了腰背，抓在Natasha肩膀上的手指也猛然收紧。

因为衣服遮挡了视线，Wanda并不能看清对方的动作，但正因如此，她的感官变得更加敏弱，她甚至能感觉到对方布满味蕾的舌尖是怎样席卷过她的敏感，然后一下一下地安抚。

Natasha用舌尖用力顶弄着她挺立起来的乳尖，锐利的牙齿轻轻撕磨着。放在Wanda腰间的手悄悄穿过内裤的边缘探了进去。

身上的人呜咽着，夹在她腰际的腿也突然收紧，Natasha轻笑着抬起头，放在她后颈的手向上轻轻按在她的脑后，迫使她低下头来。

T恤的下摆被Wanda口中的涎液浸湿，湿湿凉凉地盖在Natasha的手臂，二人交缠在一起的粉嫩小舌隐约传出黏腻的水声。

感觉到对方逐渐放松下来，Natasha的手继续向下摸去，湿滑的液体很快便打湿了她的手指。Wanda突然加深了这个吻，甚至跪了起来，两只肩膀还高高耸起，力道大得几乎要把Natasha压进沙发靠背里。

「真可爱…」

Natasha任由她吻着，手指拨开那柔软的花瓣，在穴口边缘轻轻勾弄着，指尖不时地扫过隐藏在花瓣前端的小核。

Wanda发出一声甜腻的轻吟，身上的肌肉立刻紧绷起来，双手也无措地攥紧Natasha的衣服。

“放松点…”

Natasha摸了摸她光洁的后背，埋在她腿心的两根手指夹住那颗滑腻的小核揉捏着，指腹还不停地在穴口戳刺，感觉到那里放松下来后还浅浅地探进一个指节。

Wanda喘息着抱紧Natasha的脑袋，那人却隔着T恤咬住她的乳尖，拇指揉弄着被刺激到肿胀起来的花核，埋在她体内的手指小心地拓开紧致的肉壁，向深处进发。

“好胀…”

酸胀的感觉让Wanda不自觉地收缩着身体，炙热的甬道挤压着Natasha的手指，内里却在不停地吸吮。

意识到Wanda还在紧张，Natasha停下了动作，撩起她的衣服细细亲吻着她的身体，在那完美的象牙色肌肤上留下属于自己的痕迹。

酸胀逐渐化作一股酥麻，顺着Wanda的小腹流转到四肢百骸，她甚至想要Natasha彻底进来，狠狠地将她贯穿，这愈发焦躁的情绪让Wanda忍不住晃动起了腰肢，身体也小心翼翼地向下坐着，体内柔软的黏膜蹭过Natasha的手指带来一阵阵快感，让她几乎想要哭出声。

“不会痛的…”Natasha的嘴唇蹭过她的唇角，手腕转动着探进了她的体内。

“唔…好深…”

Wanda喘息着瘫在Natasha的怀中，双腿蜷缩着夹紧，对方的手指突然抽递起来，刺痛被潮水般的快感冲淡，她惶然地抱紧对方，像是在洪水中抱住了一根浮木

“啊…慢…慢点”

那人的拇指甚至还在不停欺负着她暴胀的花核，由内而外的快感几乎要让她发疯。

Natasha隔着布料微微用力吸吮着Wanda高高挺立的乳珠，手指不停勾送着。那层叠的花肉被她不断地拓开，又紧紧地缠上来，透明的热液随着她的动作不断地从翻开的花瓣与手指的缝隙中滴落下来。

Wanda的呻吟声在对方的撞击下逐渐破碎开来，她摇着头一边求饶一边被迫承受着，整个人像是被狂风暴雨席卷过后的玫瑰，拖动着残破湿透的身体脆弱地想要抬起头来。

灼热的吻毫无章法地在她的身体探索，体内的手指每每勾过她敏感的褶皱都会让她破出更加迷人的呻吟。

Wanda湖水般的绿眼睛逐渐盈满水汽，瞳孔也渐渐涣散，眼角的粉红和泪痕让她看上去楚楚可怜。她嘴唇微张，颤抖的喘息声从她口中抽噎着吐露出来，不断拨动着Natasha的理智，让她忍不住咬住下唇开始了最后一波的冲刺。

“唔…不…啊啊啊啊…”

花核被用力挤压，体内的敏感被重重地撞击，Wanda只觉得自己的灵魂都在震颤。那人的手指狠狠地钉进自己的身体，接着将她的理智伴随着花液一起带出去，很快，Wanda便浑身瘫软下来，整个人蜷缩进对方的怀中尖叫着痉挛起来。

当Wanda回过神时，她才发现自己已经躺倒了下来，原本套在身上的T恤被丢在沙发下的地毯上，而刚刚将她欺负到晕厥的人正埋头在她的腿间。

Natasha双手禁锢着Wanda的腿根，嘴唇吸吮着那早已顶开皱皮高高挺立起来的花核，两根手指在Wanda张开的花瓣间抽送着，接着用舌尖抵在手指与花穴的缝隙间，抚慰着那被翻开的粉嫩花肉。

Wanda的反应极大程度地满足了Natasha的征服欲，她想要让对方在自己的给予下失去理智，想要让对方深陷在情欲的泥潭里动弹不得，任由她采撷。

“不要了…啊啊啊Nat…太多了…好舒服…”

Wanda在极致的快感与痛苦中沉沦着，口中不断地胡言乱语，身体也疯狂地扭动着，迎合着对方的动作，汹涌的热液顺着交合的缝隙飞溅而出…

*

急促的铃声迫使Wanda张开了沉重的眼睑，她的身体因为昨夜的放纵而有些酸软无力，胀痛的腿心还残留着被Natasha索要过的感觉，好像她还在里面一样……

手机还在不停地响动着，屏幕上还闪动着Pietro那张傻乎乎的自拍照，她皱着眉头伸手直接把手机关机，接着转了个身。

“早啊…”

Natasha撑着头侧躺在她身旁，手指在她的胸口滑动着“你还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”

“早…”

听到自己沙哑的声线，Wanda有些羞涩地清清嗓子“我很舒服…”

“哦？”

Natasha脸上带着难掩的笑意，Wanda感觉到那人藏在被子下的手悄然盖上了她的臀瓣“要不要更舒服一点？”

“好啊～”Wanda笑出声，迫不及待地把脸埋进她的胸口，手也探到了她的腿心

“不过我想让你先舒服一下…”


End file.
